Main objectives of the present research are to obtain force distribution and other kinetic data for human locomotion, using a shoe instrumented with a number of miniature load cells. It is intended to investigate further both normal and abnormal gait with such a shoe. A female subject's shoe has been instrumented with five miniature load cells. The data from these shoe-borne load cells are being correlated with the force plate data.